Nosnibor Island
'Nosnibor, Origins, Owners, and Current State' : Nosnibor began as a small Blood Brothers crew island, meant for housing and warehousing. This island was first owned by Drakeomen. As owner, Drake made many improvements, such as build a dock, houses, pathways, lighthouses, warehouses, and much more. This young island prospered, quickly becoming a popular spot for Blood Brother crew members. But soon, another, mcuh grander island came to be. It took all the fame, with it's gigantic house, that could hold the entire crew. Soon, Nosnibor fell into disrepair. The furnaces grew cold. The warehouse became relics. The lighthouse shut down. All great things have an end, and so was the case with Nosnibor. Barely used, forgotten, and eventually destroyed with the CaribbeanKraft apocalypse. : But alas, the journey is not over! The second great Nosnibor was on PlunderSeas the first. Originally owned by Drakeomen, the ownership fell to BeckyTheSexy. Becky quickly began his work, breeding, collecting, planting. Calamari Merchant Guild prospered greatly, eating well. A castle was built around a might enderdragon egg. A city was being built. But a problem arose, the exports stopped. The animal grew fat and lazy. The chickens stopped laying eggs. The crops wilted. The house building halted. BeckyTheSexy had betrayed Calamari Merchant Guild. Thus began the wars of the Nosnibor. Many times, Nosnibor was planned to be seiged, but was called off. Then, on a stormy night, the island was attacked. But, by some miracle, the attackers could not see, and could not fight. The battle for Nosnibor was over. It had been kept by BeckyTheSexy. But soon, no one needed food, and history tends to repeat itself. The island fell into disrepair. After a long suffering, it was destroyed in the PlunderSeas apocalypse. : Still, Nosnibor endured. Upon the opening of PlunderSeas 2.0, Calamari Merchant Guild welcomed back BeckyTheSexy. Daleks6363, the leader of Calamari Merchant Guild, was a kind-hearted man at the time, and rewarded BeckyTheSexy with an island. And so began Nosnibor the 3rd. It quickly blossomed into a farm. Potatoes and carrots, a delicacy at the time, were grown in abundance. Docks were constructed, statues carved, and warehouses stocked. But soon, Calamari Merchant Guild would fall, and Nosnibor would belong to The Drifting Bucaneers. Nosnibor, being a timeworn remnant, served little purpose in The Drifting Bucaneers, besides an extra harbor for Warbrigs. When BeckyTheSexy had angered all of The Drifting Bucaneers, Nosnibor lost all crew ownership. With constant power struggles, Nosnibor fell through many crews, not staying long. Eventually, upon BeckyTheSexy's exile period, Daleks6363, captured the unprotected Nosnibor, and with the re-established Calamari Merchant Guild, began to lay waste to the island. Not a single chest left unopened. Not a single ship untouched. Not a single block unaffected. Tnt rained down upon the island that fateful day. And, Nosnibor slipped into the void. : Summary: : Nosnibor 1: Owned by Drake and BlBr, got removed with CK. : Nosnibor 2: Owned by Becky and CMG, got removed with PS 1.0. : Nosnibor 3: Owned by Becky and CMG, TDB, and TBC, got blown to pieces by CMG. Category:Regular Islands